Bill Miller
|weight = 290 lbs (130 kg) |birth_date = |birth place = |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Fremont, Ohio |resides = |trainer = |debut = 1952 |retired = 1976 |}} William "Bill" M. Miller (June 5, 1927 – March 24, 1997), better known by the ring name Dr. Bill Miller, was a professional wrestler. He is a one time American Wrestling Association World champion and also wrestled in the National Wrestling Alliance, the World Wrestling Association in Indianapolis and the World Wide Wrestling Federation. He was a Nine-letterman at Ohio State University, in Football, Wrestling, and Track. He was an All-American Heavyweight wrestler, a two-time Big Ten heavyweight champion, and Conference MVP his Sr. year. He was an All-American shot-put and discus track star, also. He was voted into the Ohio State University Athletic Hall of Fame in 1997 for both Wrestling and Track. Career Miller began his professional wrestling career in Columbus, Ohio under the promoter, Al Haft. He became a Veterinarian while starting his wrestling career, hence, the "Dr." in his name. He wrestled as "Mr. M" in the Minneapolis-St.Paul area with Verne Gagne in the early 60's, later in the Detroit area with "The Sheik" (Eddie Farhat) through the 60's, and with Dick the Bruiser, in the Chicago area near the end of his career. He was a #1 challenger to Bruno Sammartino for the WWWF World Championship in the mid-1960s. His brother, Dan (Dandy Dan Miller), also wrestled and tagged with Bill many times. They held the WWWF United States Tag Team Championship, winning it from Gorilla Monsoon & Cowboy Bill Watts in Washington, DC; losing it to Johnny Valentine & Antonio Pugliese in Madison Square Garden. After retiring from the ring, he returned to his first love of veterinarian medicine and opened a practice in Ohio. Death Miller died on March 24, 1997. He suffered a heart attack after a workout, on his way out of the Wyandotte Athletic gym, on Columbus's east side, not far from where Haft's Acres wrestling took place. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Backbreaker *'Signature moves' **Bear hug Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **World Heavyweight Championship (Omaha version) (2 times) *'International Pro Wrestling (Japan)' **IWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Killer Kowalski *'World Wrestling Association (Indianapolis)' **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dick the Bruiser *'World Wide Wrestling Federation' **WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dan Miller External links * Profile * Online World of Wrestling Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1927 births Category:1997 deaths Category:1952 debuts Category:1976 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Federation alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Studio Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:AWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died